The present invention relates to a connection assembly of the type comprising two complementary connectors, such as a plug and a socket of the circuit-looping type. This type of connector, also called "self-looping", is used to connect an apparatus in series with a circuit, with the complete breaking of the connection occurring during a brief period such as, for example, on the order of a few hundreds of microseconds. Rapid breaking avoids a moderately high resistance for a considerable period, which could cause arcing, erratic circuit operation, or other problems. The connector may have two switches which must be opened (and later closed) simultaneously, to assure that both switches are always in the same open or closed states.
In prior systems, the triggering speed of the switches depends directly on the relative speed at which the two connector housings approach each other. If mating occurs while a threaded coupling ring on one connector is turned about threads on the other connector, then switch operation may be slow, and two switches may be operated at distinctly different times.